Somewhere, a Place for Us
by LearnToCountTheDeadlyDays
Summary: Shelby and her daughter Rachel were separated when she was born. But how do things change when their lives collide nearly 16 years later? And how are their lives flipped upside down due to the new mother daughter relationship they are both craving? Rated T, but may include some mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Shelby POV:

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _Shelby groaned, rolled over and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. She _really_ didn't feel like waking up. One of those mornings, I guess. As she started to doze back off to sleep, her eyes burst open.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm gonna be late!" She ran into the bathroom and took the quickest shower of her life. After, she threw on some clothes, did her makeup and hair, and got in her car to drive to the school.

Today was her first day teaching at McKinley, and she was beyond excited. She was excited to get back into teaching. She missed it. After moving back to Lima, she couldn't wait to start her life over again.

She pulled into the school parking lot with time to spare. She parked her black Range Rover in the staff parking, grabbed her stuff, and headed into her new workplace. She couldn't wait to see what this new job had to offer.

Rachel POV:

"The first day of school is here again…" Rachel thought. Summer flew by, once again, just like every other year. But she was excited to head back to school this year. For some reason, she had hope that things were going to be different.

After her early morning workout routine, she hopped in the shower to freshen up. After that, she did her hair and makeup, and put on her outfit. She had been planning what she was going to wear for _weeks._ The first day of school is quite the occasion.

"Bye, Dad! Bye Daddy!" She yelled from the front door. Then she stepped outside and began her walk. She didn't live very far from the school at all, so it made more sense to walk. Plus, she enjoyed walking. It gave her time to think about things, and to have some time for herself.

Once she got to school, she was welcomed at her locker by Kurt, one of her best friends.

"Hey Barbra. Excited for the new school year?" He handed her a coffee, and took another sip of his own. It seemed like he needed it, as he looked like he was about to pass out.

"You don't seem very excited yourself. In fact, you look half asleep" Rachel giggled, as she put her stuff away.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not a morning person, like _some people"_ Kurt responded, with a glare in Rachel's direction. "What class do you have first?"

"English. Hopefully my teacher is nice, I've never heard of her. I think she's new." Rachel thought.

"Oh yeah. Is it Ms. Corcoran or something like that? I have her too, and I heard she's really awesome." Kurt replied as Rachel closed her locker.

"Yup, that's the one!" Rachel replied with a smile as they started walking down the hall, arm in arm.

When the bell sounded for first period, Rachel and Kurt said their goodbyes, and Rachel headed to her English class, excited to meet her new teacher.

Shelby POV:

As the bell sounded, she opened her classroom door so students could start making their way in. She had English 11 first period, so she sat at her desk and let everyone come in and take a seat.

The late bell sounded, and she begun by greeting everyone from their summer holidays.

"Good morning, everyone! I hope you all had a lovely summer vacation, and that you are all ready to start the school year. My name is Ms. Corcoran, and I'm sure you all know this is my first year at McKinley. I'm overjoyed to start working here, and I hope you are all ready to have a fabulous school year! Let me just take attendance and we can start todays lesson."

Shelby picked up the list of students and started reading them off, and waited for a reply from each student. As she made her way down the list, she read one name and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rachel Berry?" She froze. Her mouth went dry and she could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Stop, Shelby Corcoran _does not cry._ Then she heard a little voice come from a brunette respond from the third row in front of her.

"Here, Ms. Corcoran!" Rachel piped with a grin on her face.

Shelby looked up, saw the girl and knew right at that second,

That's my daughter.

**AU: So I hope you all liked the first chapter! This one is very short compared to the ones I have planned out. This is also my very first fanfiction, so please don't be too harsh when leaving comments or reviewing. However, I would LOVE to know what you think! I have big plans for this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Shelby POV

I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt the room spinning. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I needed to do something! Rachel was starting to look at me with a confused look.

Rachel. Rachel Berry. My baby girl. I love her so much. I can see her. Finally.

But what if she says something to her fathers? As soon as they hear the name Corcoran, they'll know. I'm not aloud to be in contact with her until she's 18. She was supposed to contact me first. I started to feel sick to my stomach, and I felt the tears beginning to form once again in my eyes.

"Ms. Corcoran? Are you okay?" Rachel said quietly, kind of confused.

"Yes, uh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, let's continue." Keep it together, Shelby. You _don't _cry, especially in front of other people.

I continued to read out the names of the students, and when I was done I started her lesson. I couldn't stop looking at Rachel. She was so grown up, so big. All I wanted to do was pick her up and give her the biggest hug in the world. But I couldn't. And that breaks my heart.

Rachel POV:

After English, I gathered my things and headed out the door. I thought of stopping to see if everything was okay with Ms. Corcoran, but decided against it. She seemed really upset about something… I hope she's alright.

"Hey Kurt! Wait up!" Rachel said, as she ran down the hallway to catch up with her friend.

Shelby POV:

The next few periods went by in a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel. I almost didn't notice the bell sounding the beginning of lunch when it rang throughout the school walls.

After the students all flew out of my classroom, I grabbed my coffee and my apple and left my classroom as well. I roamed the halls for a short while, thinking, before heading towards the teachers lounge.

When I walked in, I looked around and I grabbed a seat at an empty table in the back. It was kind of awkward being the new teacher around the school without really knowing anyone. I sat for a few minutes alone, until another teacher, who was quite attractive, came and sat down across the table from me.

"Hi.. Uh, I thought I would be the first to come say hello, so I hope I beat the crowd. The name's Will Schuester. I teach Spanish and I coach the school glee club" he said with one of those half-smiles people do as he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Shelby. Shelby Corcoran" I replied with a small smile "and that's really sweet, but there isn't really a crowd lining up to meet me, so you're certainly the first."

"Well I don't see why not. You seem very kind and you're very pretty, so I'm surprised none of the other teachers want to get to know you better. I know I do." Will said, smirking. Was he hitting on me? He met me about 15 seconds ago, and he's already flirting.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked, unsure of how to respond to that comment without sounding too sassy. Suddenly, a pale, red headed, dough eyed woman struts her way into the teachers lounge and steals Wills attention away from me within seconds.

"Hey Will! What's up?" The woman said to Will, while batting her eyelashes. God, some people try to hard.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong with your eye? Why are you blinking so fast?" I said, capturing the woman's attention, before sticking out my hand for her to shake. "Shelby Corcoran, nice to meet you. And you are?"

Will looked at me shocked, before smiling and seeming to find what I said amusing. "Shelby, this is Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor. Emma, I was just introducing myself to the newest staff member here. Shelby is the new English teacher." Emma still looked shocked from my previous comment, but was obviously trying to cover it up with a faint smile.

I stood up, grabbing my apple. "Well, this was fun, but I should be heading back to my classroom. Will, maybe I'll stop by the choir room later, and we can continue our conversation where we left off." I said with a wink before strutting out of the teachers lounge, adding a bit more sway to my hips, as there was a chance a certain Spanish teacher could be watching.

'Oh yeah, Shelby. You're gonna fit in just fine here.' I thought to myself with a smile, as I took a bite of my apple and walked back to my class.

At the end of the day, I was sitting at my desk when I heard a knock at the door, and I turned around to see Will standing there.

"Oh, hi! Well I guess I won't be needing to stop by the choir room anymore, seeing as how you beat me to it." I said with a smile, as Will made his way into the room

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I just wanted to come see how your first day went. You know, friendly coworker stuff" He said, with that same half smile as earlier. Dang, was he ever cute.

"It went quite well, thanks. And you're very kind to check in on me like that." I smiled, while organizing papers on my desk

"It's my pleasure! Every pretty girl needs someone looking after her." He replied. He sounded like a ridiculous teenager.

"Does every pretty girl need a cute Spanish teacher looking after them, then?" I went along with it, crossing my arms while standing and leaning against my desk.

"You called me cute"

"I'm aware. And you called me pretty. You're aware of that, too, right?" I smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm aware" Will smiled.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to tell you in Spanish" I teased, while packing up my stuff.

"I doubt you speak Spanish" Will laughed while heading for the door.

"Hey, you never know. There's a lot of things you don't know about me" I said, eyebrows raised. He just laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing. There's just a lot I want to learn. I'm hoping you'll let me to get to know you better" He looked me right in the eyes.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" I asked, partially regretting it the second it came out of my mouth.

"Are you seeing anyone? I mean, are you single? Like, are you married or-" he started rambling, so I cut him off.

"Single" I said simply, looking through my bag, and looking up when I felt his eyes on me. "You?"

He walked towards me, until our faces were mere inches apart, and he replied. "Single. But hopefully that will change for the both of us soon… If I play my cards right." He smirked and winked, before walking out of the room, and smiling at me one last time before closing the door. While my feet were still glued to the floor where he had left me moments earlier, and a small smile played on my lips.

**Ok, so I know there is hardly any Shelby/Rachel in this chapter, but I need to build up a foundation relationship for everyone before I start getting too into the story. I promise lots of Shelby/Rachel in the next chapter, but for now, enjoy! :) xxx**

**Also, I'm giving credit to all of Shelby's sassy remarks to my bestest friend, Florence Frost. Love ya long time, S-Dizzle.**


End file.
